


Duerme ya

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kintarou no puede dormir.





	Duerme ya

Hay noches en las que a Kintarou le cuesta dormir y hoy es una de ellas.

No por miedo a la oscuridad y todo lo que se puede ocultar en ella, sino a la emoción e impaciencia que lo embarga y lo hace desear que llegue la mañana cuanto antes.

Porque cuando lo haga podrá ir a Tokyo y allí podrá ver a Sakuno y besarla y tal vez, si está de suerte, comer las delicias que ella prepara.

También podría tener la oportunidad de jugar contra Koshimae, aunque eso no es lo único que tiene en mente esta vez.

Pero primero tiene que dormir, lo sabe, y por eso tararea para sí mismo los inmemorables "duerme, duerme ya" mientras sonríe y se recuerda que tiene que hacer justo eso para poder disfrutar del mañana.


End file.
